


Partners in Crime

by daisyrachel



Series: timecanary week 2k17 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multiverse, earth 4, felicity is the flash, iris is green arrow, jax is golden glider, kind of crack, ray is superman, rip is heatwave, sara is captain cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: The heist would have gone perfectly if the fucking goody two-shoes team didn’t show up.+written for timecanary week day 5: multiverse au





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many earth 4 aus planned. get ready. they're coming.

The heist would have gone perfectly if the fucking _goody two-shoes_ team didn’t show up.

 

Sara and Rip had started their day like any other. They woke up, made some coffee, jumped in a van, and headed toward Central City Bank. Okay, maybe it wasn’t like _any_ other day, but it was pretty routine for a heist day.

 

They had the cash and they were fending off the cops with their respective guns. Sara nailed one straight in the eye, and cackled as she heard the guy scream “Cold!” as he bent over in pain.

 

“That’s my name, honey, don’t wear it out,” she said with a playful wink. Behind her, she heard a screech from behind her. She turned to look at Rip smiling at her crookedly. He cocked his head a little to the left, where she could see a rather built man hopping up and down on one foot, where the other had clearly had the shoe burned off. She smiled. “Nice one,” she said, leaning in to give her partner a kiss while shooting the cold gun behind her.

 

When she pulled back, she noticed that the man began hopping in circles. She started to laugh again, until she realized who it was. “Shit,” she breathed, “ _Heatwave_ , it’s time to get out of here.”

 

He laughed at her. “Oh, but when you use my villain name like that, how can I do anything but kiss you _Captain Cold_ ,” He tried to lean back on, only for her to push him back.

 

“Not the time,” she warned, “We’re in the field, and we’re gonna have trouble soon, so it’s time for fake names, do you see who you just burned?”

 

Rip looked back at the man and waited to get a good look at his face. When he did… “Shit,” he agreed, “I burned-“

 

“Oliver Queen, yes,” she snapped, “Reporter for CCPN, dating the Flash, and if we don’t get out of here right now-“ she stopped abruptly as she felt someone breeze past her. It was already too late. She turned to Rip. “I can deal with the Flash babe, just get yourself out of here.”

 

He nodded and kissed her again, before making a run for it. A run that was abruptly stopped as he tripped and noticed he couldn’t move more than a foot away from a street lamp. The cause? A green arrow that had caught itself in his shirt. He looked up at the sky exasperated. “Well that’s just not _fair_ ,” he whined.

 

Suddenly, Sara felt a weight lifted from her hand. She looked down, and she was no longer in possession of the cold gun. “Looking for something, Cold?” She didn’t have to turn around to know that the voice was coming from the blonde speedster in red. But upon turning around, she found that it wasn’t even just the usual two, they brought the fucking _alien_ too.

 

“You know, Red,” she said in her usual drawl, “Even though he’s an alien, the dude on your team kind of messes up your whole ‘girl power’ vibe.”

 

The other girl shrugged. “He’s in town, we figured why not?”

 

The darker skinned girl in green grunted in exasperation. “Can you stop flirting with your villains and just take them to jail already?” she said, in a voice that had been clearly modified to sound lower. “I don’t get the option of flirting with my villains. If I waited this long with Slade I would be _dead_.”

 

“Welcome to Central City!” yelled the speedster, bubbly as ever. “Now while I go check on my lovely boyfriend, will you two handle them for me?” Sara rolled her eyes at that. The blonde zipped over to her boyfriend who was really only missing a shoe and began to talk to him, or rather _at_ him, quite animatedly.

 

The Green Arrow, or as Sara liked to call her “The Green Menace”, fucking jump flipped over to Rip, who had apparently broken free by burning his coat until it was no longer attached to the pole. Like the criminal he was, he shot the bitch out of the air. _That’s my boy_ , she thought fondly.

 

“Hello!” Sara turned suddenly, confused by the new voice, only to see the alien with the cape. “I’m Superman,” he said, grinning wider than the Flash if that was even possible, “It looks like I’ll be fighting you today!”

 

Sara may not have had her cold gun, but she did still have killer reflexes from the many years she spent in prison as well as some more _unsavory_ childhood memories. This alien shithead had super strength, flying, and laser eyes. He couldn’t fight her with flying, but laser eyes and punches were things she could dodge.

 

Something she _couldn’t_ dodge would be the wind breath.

 

Suddenly she was knocked over, and before she knew it, she was tied to a pole with Rip at the other side. “Sorry babe,” he said, “Apparently the arrows aren’t flammable.” And that was so damn _Rip_ of him she couldn’t restrain a laugh.

 

The Flash walked up to them, smiling just the right amount to piss Sara off. “Well, well, well. What have we got here?” Sara smiled. This was the part that was her job. Flirt with the (hot) superhero, convince her that she could be a better person, she and Rip go back to the Rogues hideout and have crazy “we-almost-went-to jail-again-but-the-Flash-is-too-chill-to-ever-actually-do-that” sex.

 

“So cutie,” Sara drawled, laying it on thick. “If you wanted me tied up, you could have just asked.”

 

“Oi!” said Rip from behind her, knowing what she was doing but still a little jealous at his girlfriend’s flirting.

 

The Flash stuttered a response. “I- I- Uh, you know, uh.”

 

Sara laughed. “My, my, my,” she said, “You better watch it Scarlet, your face is turning redder than your suit.”

 

The Green Arrow sighed, and before she knew it, Sara had an Arrow against her throat. “Give me _one good reason_ why I shouldn’t have Superman throw you from here to Iron Heights right this second.”

 

Sara smiled. This is where she always got to play her favorite card. “Because I know the Flash’s name.”

 

The Green Arrows angle her head a little, never taking her eyes or her arrow off Sara. “Flash, is this true?”

 

“Um, maybe a little bit?” the girl in red squeaked.

 

The alien shook his head. “Dude.”

 

The Green Arrow rolled her eyes again. “If you don’t say it,” she said, rage simmering beneath her calm exterior, “I won’t believe you.”

 

Sara leaned in close to the girl in front of her and whispered. “Felicity Smoak.” All of a sudden, the arrow was off her, and the ropes around her and Mick were cut.

 

“You’re free to go,” said the Green Arrow, rubbing her forehead, clearly stressed. “The _Flash_ and I are about to have a very long talk about the meaning of the words _secret identity_.”

 

Sara flashed a grin at the superhero team, and watched the alien turn to Smoak to simply repeat, “ _Dude_.”

 

She smiled and turned back to her partner, whose eyes were wide open and mouth gaping. _What the fuck was wrong now_? “You… you really know the Flash’s name?” _Oh, shit_.

 

+

 

“How could you have never told me?”

 

“I assumed you knew! It’s what I say to get us out of every situation with her!”

 

“I always assumed you were lying! Because, you know, that’s what you do!” It had been hell at the Rogues headquarters ever since the two got back. They had been spewing the same four arguments at each other for an hour now, and the rest of the Rogues got uneasy when mom and dad fought.

 

So of course they had sent Jax to figure the mess out.

 

He crept into the room, and immediately heard to guns start up. He raised his hands in defeat. “Hey guys, it’s just me.” Sara lowered her gun first. Sara had practically raised him, constantly protecting him from their ass of a father. He knew deep down that he was one of two people that she really trusted.

 

The second person that Sara trusted kept his gun aimed at Jax until Sara gave him a pointed look. He sighed and slowly let the gun fall at his side. “Thank you,” Jax said, a little relieved that he hadn’t been shot. “Now, what seems to be the issue here?”

 

“Well, you see, we were pulling a heist-“

 

“The issue is that Sara knows the Flash’s name and hasn’t told me!”

 

Sara gave Rip a glare. “Thanks Rip. I was gonna give a little context but no. Straight to the point I guess.”

 

“Back up a second,” said Jax, “you actually know the Flash’s name? I always thought you were just fucking around.”

 

“Thank you!” cried Rip. “See, Sara! It wasn’t just me!”

 

Jax sighed. “I am going to fix your problem in under thirty seconds. Sara would you be willing to tell Rip who the Flash is?”

 

Sara shrugged. “I mean, sure. He’s my partner, and I love him. He just never cared before.” Understanding dawned on her face. “Oh. _Oh_. Rip, darling,” she said, turning towards her lover, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Rip looked confused. “Wait what’s happening here?”

 

“Let me break it down for you, _lover boy_ ,” said Jax, pleased that his plan was working. “Sara will tell you if you want her to. She just never thought you cared to know because you never asked her about it. You never asked her about it because you assumed she was bullshitting.”

 

“Oh,” said Rip, before leaning in and kissing the life out of Sara.

 

“Ew, gross!” exclaimed Jax. “I don’t want to see this!”

 

Sara broke away from the kiss smiling, and whispered something into Rip’s ear. He suddenly looked more confused than ever, which was saying something. “Really? That fucker,” he said, “She’s so scrawny, I never would have guessed.”

 

“If you want to repay me,” said Jax, turning on his heels before his sister started making out with her boyfriend again. “You can blackmail the Flash into getting me her cute engineer friend’s number! The gold gun needs some updates.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla @ me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
